


Out of the Blue

by grantaire (alli_luvv)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, and bahorel is a surfing god, in which feuilly works many jobs, including an ice cream stand on a beach, this is shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alli_luvv/pseuds/grantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feuilly's sarcastic, Bahorel is ridiculously hot, cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short fluff fic that I wrote for a friend because they were upset that they'd managed to read every Bahorel/Feuilly fic on here.

_Thud!_

Feuilly jolted awake at the sound of a fist hitting the counter next to his head. He looked up groggily at the asshole that woke him up and his eyes grew wide as he stared into the eyes of a surfing god. For christ’s sake, the guy’s abs were so perfect they looked airbrushed on. He cleared his throat and Feuilly remembered he was staring, instead of working.

“Sleeping on the job, eh?” the guy chuckled. Feuilly groaned. Why was everything about this guy so hot?

“I got called in last minute for the late shift at my other job last night. There wasn’t much time for sleeping.” Feuilly cringed at how high pitched his voice sounded. His face turned nearly as red as his hair as the stupidly hot surfer laughed.

“Hey man, I was just kidding.” The guy smiled, and Feuilly swore his heart melted at the sight. He really needed to pull himself together.

“Anyway, what can I get for you?” Remembering he was actually supposed to be working, Feuilly grabbed the ice cream scoop, waiting for his Adonis’s order.

“Mint chocolate chip, small cup please.” Feuilly opened the case, grabbed a dish, and reached in to scoop the ice cream. He cursed under his breath when he dropped the scoop. Why was he making such an ass out of himself in front of such a hot guy? He finally managed to scoop the ice cream into the dish, and handed it to the guy before ringing him up.

“That’ll be three seventy-five.” The guy reached into the pocket of his sinfully tight board shorts, pulled out his wallet, and handed Feuilly a five dollar bill.

“Keep the change.”

“Oh, wow, thanks. I can totally afford to eat dinner tonight now,” Feuilly said sarcastically. He flushed again when the guy laughed. It was really unfair how attractive his laugh was.

“Cute and funny. Better stop that, or I’m going to have to ask for your number.”

“Then I’m going to have to ask for your name.”

“I’m Bahorel,” he said, sticking out his hand. Feuilly took it, shocked by the jolt of electricity that seemed to jump from Bahorel’s fingertips into his.

“Feuilly.” They continued to shake hands until some guy with dark curly hair yelled Bahorel’s name. He released Feuilly’s hand and offered him an apologetic grin.

“The ocean calls. See you around?” Feuilly nodded and watched him as he ran off to join his friend. Once Bahorel was out of earshot, he groaned and hit his head on the counter repeatedly.

~~~

For the second time that day, Feuilly was jolted awake by the sound of a fist hitting the counter right next to his head. Looking up with a glare that could kill, his heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was.

“You must be really tired,” Bahorel said, grinning. Feuilly rolled his eyes.

“I’d probably be better rested if someone didn’t insist on waking me up in such a rude manner.” Bahorel laughed.

“When do you get off?” Feuilly looked at his watch.

“Five minutes ago, actually. Why?”

“I’m taking you for coffee. You need it.”

“I have to be at my next job in an hour and a half,” Feuilly sighed.

“Then you really need coffee. Come on, let’s go!” Feuilly smiled and began to close up the ice cream stand. When he was done. he hopped over the counter and took Bahorel’s offered hand.

“You’re really cute when you sleep, you know.”

“Shut up.”

 

 


End file.
